


Jaded

by YaminoTenshi202



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Yandere! Kaiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: Sometimes his eyes were green; sometimes they were red.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In some art, back in the day, Yuugi's eyes were green.

When we first met, they were green.

His eyes were filled with an energy that depicted a wonderful sense of competition. But they were judging me, because I had dared to take what was mine. I had taken that dragon, the dragon that I now have three of, as my own, and here he fought, daring to make me submit to him. If I had known then what I know now, would I have submitted myself to him? Better yet, what would he have done? Would he have marked me as his own, a precious, darling thing that he would keep in his possession?

What emotion was there once I tore open his defenses?

I lost.

* * *

They were red when I gazed upon them next. They were filled with an ire that had me dismissing his other self, that little one that only knew how to placate and desired to calm down his opponents. No, a different spirit altogether, surely; I would possess him in whatever way I could, and for now, it was the only way for him to look at me, only at me.

At the root of all emotions was desire, and no feeling came without that initial longing.

"Kaiba, I can't forgive you!"

Owning you would be everything that I could want. I did not understand that then, but I knew that I desired something from you, and if your broken body is how I could get it, without breaking that fire in your soul, then I would take it. The normal you would just be the one that I would push away, bury underneath you.


End file.
